


恶童

by wywj



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wywj/pseuds/wywj
Summary: “……李东赫，还真当你是我男朋友了吗？”我下意识就想把手抽出来，却被李东赫紧紧抓住不得动弹。“怎么，难道姐姐真怕会喜欢上我吗？”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader, 李楷灿/你
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	恶童

好不容易从加班地狱里解脱出来的我早早就在脑海里模拟了一遍居酒屋的菜单，出了地铁闸机口就目不斜视地立刻走向巷子深处的小店。

周五晚上的居酒屋里是一如既往恰到好处的烟火气，客人不多也不少。我窝在自己常坐的固定角落，招招手向老板要了一份热腾腾的汤饭和一瓶烧酒。一杯烧酒就着几口腌渍的小菜下了肚之后，冒着热气的汤饭也被端上了桌。我刚舀起一勺辣汤胡乱吹了几下想送进嘴里，桌子上的手机就非常不合时宜地震动了起来。

屏幕上李东赫三个大字仿佛自带本人嘲讽的画面，因为我的脑海里立即浮现出了他恶作剧得逞后得意洋洋的神情。

我不免咬牙切齿地放下手里的勺子，继而拿起手机按下了通话。

“喂，是我。怎么了？”

“姐姐现在在吃饭吗？”

“你怎么知道？”

“猜的。因为姐姐的声音听起来很像……刚好被人打断了正要大快朵颐时的不爽。”

听罢我不自觉蹙起眉头，多疑地环顾了下四周，然而并没有发现李东赫的身影。我权当他是跑火车，趁话题被带跑之前开门见山问道：

“别贫了，有什么事吗？”

“姐姐如果一个人的话，我可以和姐姐一起吃晚饭吗？”

“可以啊，可是等你到了我也快吃完了吧。”

“没事，我五秒后就到。”

我还没反应过来李东赫的话中话就听见一声爽朗的“姐姐”不约而同的从我耳边的手机和店门口同时传来，五秒后笑得一脸灿烂的李东赫就领着一个女生径直走到了我桌前。

也不顾我还在目瞪口呆，李东赫便毫不客气地挤在我身边坐下，而与他同行的女生则看了眼我们，随后自觉在对面入了座。

“姐姐，这是我学妹。今天社团结束得晚，觉得怪过意不去的就带她一起来吃饭了。”李东赫轻描淡写介绍了一句，把菜单递到对方面前：“想吃什么就点吧。姐姐也是，今天我请客。”

碍于陌生人在场我也没法直接问清来龙去脉，只能握着酒杯一脸狐疑地盯着身边的不速之客。李东赫不可能没注意到我的视线，可他一转过头就用上了惯用伎俩——笑眯眯地盯着我装傻充愣。

反倒是对面的小学妹先开口了。

“前辈和姐姐…关系很好啊。”

“能不好吗？姐姐是我女朋友，是不是很漂亮啊？”

李东赫毫不迟疑地回道，说完就亲昵地伸出手把我耳边的碎发拢到耳后，指尖似有若无地掠过我的耳廓，甚至还用指腹轻轻在我脸颊蹭了几下。我被他突如其来的言行吓得差点没被酒给呛到，好不容易缓过来之后皮笑肉不笑地对上李东赫的视线，另一只手没忍住偷偷在桌下拧了下他的大腿。

“点到为止啊。”

“这不是，不放心姐姐喝完酒一个人回家，所以过来陪她顺便送她回家嘛。”

李东赫表情管理实在，脸上没露出丝毫破绽，甚至得寸进尺般一手揽住了我的肩。我讪笑着一时之间不知道该说些什么，转过头发现对面的小学妹正目不转睛地盯着李东赫搂着我的那只手，小心思全写在了脸上。

不出三秒我就大致摸索出了前因后果。

好在李东赫向来擅长调节气氛，三言两语就缓和了尴尬，可他不显山露水的场面话却拉足了距离，摆明了叫对面的人一点不得靠近。直到饭也吃得差不多了，李东赫便挑准了时机说要送我回家，替学妹叫了辆车就把人给先送走了。

李东赫回来之后直接在我对面坐下，没了笑眯眯的客套伪装，神情顿时冷了几分。他撑着脸一动不动地盯着我看，不知道在想什么。

“生气了？”

“被当做工具人也不是第一次了。”再说这点小事哪能跟结束加班的喜悦相比，我耸了耸肩继而回道：“你对小学妹倒是狠心？”

“前辈只要是单身我就不会放弃……她都这么说了，不做决绝一点怎么行。”李东赫的声线不知怎么也跟着变低了几分，“对不喜欢的人还要给予念想才叫狠心吧。”说完他放下了撑着脸颊的手，径直夺过我手里的酒杯。

“等等，你……”

“我已经成年了。姐姐不会忘了吧？”

我一时语塞，毕竟方才那一秒自己确实是下意识想阻止李东赫喝酒的。

“什么忘不忘的，是谁刚才大言不惭地说要送我回家的？”

听罢李东赫扬起嘴角，又把酒杯放回到桌上。

“姐姐，让我做你男朋友吧。”我愣在原地，还没反应过来就听到李东赫继续道：“上次姐姐说的事，还算数吗？”

李东赫笑得意味深长，即使脑子因为酒精而变得钝感了几分，我依然能感受到那一丝似有若无的危险气息。

硬要说的话其实只是我的无心之言，和家里人打电话时听到“下次回家顺便带男朋友一起过来吧”之后我才想起来前阵子为了逃避所谓的相亲，自己随口扯谎给自己造了个男朋友。

支支吾吾了半天的结果就是更加难以坦诚相对，好巧不巧的是彼时李东赫刚从他爸公司里出来，正穿着笔挺西装坐在我对面，整个人看起来都很像十分靠谱的别人家女婿。

“李东赫，你要不假装一下我男朋友，帮我应付一下我爸妈？”

李东赫闻声放下了手里的咖啡杯，扶了扶自己的眼镜歪头看向我。

见状我才后知后觉地意识到自己似乎说了什么不得了的话，我刚开口想用玩笑话搪塞过去，就被走到桌边的咖啡店店员给打断了。

“非常抱歉，因为下午时段的客人很多，每组客人我们都限时两小时，客人您已经快到时间了。”

“啊，好。不好意思。”

我慌忙收拾起自己的电脑，心里似乎还暗自松了一口气，并且想当然地以为这事就此画下了句点。

“反正刚才姐姐也当了回我女朋友，不如将计就计吧。”

“我……找个时间打电话问问他们。”

我不动声色地对上李东赫的视线，却被他眼神里的认真弄得有些心烦意乱。

“买单吧，时间也差不多了。”

因为只有我自己知道，那一刻比说出了口的荒唐话更荒唐的是，有那么一秒我竟然真的在期待李东赫的回答。

可是得到了李东赫回应的这天，我却不知所措了。

尽管酒足饭饱后身子也暖了起来，可在出了店门迎接到寒风的洗礼时我还是不免哆嗦了一下。李东赫回头看了我一眼，不由分说地抓过我缩在袖口里的双手继而捂在自己掌心里呵了口气。

“……李东赫，还真当你是我男朋友了吗？”

我下意识就想把手抽出来，却被李东赫紧紧抓住不得动弹。

“怎么，难道姐姐真怕会喜欢上我吗？”

说罢李东赫挑衅般笑着松开了我，又从兜里摸出了一个暖贴塞进我手里。

甚至在我上楼前李东赫又再次拉住了转过身的我，故作亲切地再次提醒道：

“时间决定好的话记得告诉我，周末我都有空。”

“姐姐早点休息，晚安。”

直觉告诉我李东赫多半是因为刚才的过家家游戏似乎还挺有趣，所以还想玩一把。不过后来我也想明白了这事情的主动权在我手里，而我家人看到李东赫不管是喜欢还是不喜欢，对我来说都没坏处。

喜欢也无妨，本来就是假装的关系，过阵子再告诉他们恋情告吹就行。

不喜欢就更好了，有理由堂堂正正分手，短时间内也不会再被催找对象。

想到这里我终于心满意足地闭上眼进入了梦乡。

“难道姐姐没什么要叮嘱的吗？”

“没有，我相信你临场发挥的能力。”我顿了顿补充道：“别把我们认识的时间说成我们交往的时间就行了。显得我像恋童癖。”

李东赫没心没肺地笑了起来，末了还挑了挑眉，一副胸有成竹的模样。

“那我可不能辜负姐姐了。”

不过即使我没有叮嘱，李东赫也很是得体，大衣开衫和牛仔裤，栗色头发也被打理得妥帖，自然没忘记戴上金边眼镜装斯文。

任谁看都是学校里优等生的模样。

况且我从没怀疑过李东赫讨人喜欢的特质，只要他愿意，估计就没有他拿不下来的七大姑八大姨。

所以我毫不意外地看到我妈在他三言两语的攻势下就眉笑眼开了。

“你们是怎么认识的呀？”

“我是和姐姐同一所大学里的后辈。有次上体育课的时候踢球不小心跟人撞了，去医务室正好看到姐姐在那里。因为保健医不在，姐姐就代替帮我包扎了一下，那个时候真的觉得姐姐好像天使。”

李东赫大言不惭地扯起了谎，边说边含情脉脉地看着我。我边听边附和着笑了笑，心想你那天分明是跟别人打架负伤的。

第一次见到李东赫的时候可能是我见过的他最狼狈的样子了。

“老师，我摔了。可以帮我包扎一下吗？”

男生的声音比他人先一步出现，我转过头就看见来人一瘸一拐地推开了医务室的门，看到我之后和我大眼瞪起小眼来。

“老师……不在吗？”

“嗯。”我点点头，起身把对方扶到了座位上。“老师临时有事出去了，不过应该马上就会回来。如果不介意的话我也可以代替帮你包扎一下。”

“……哦，好。”

“可以把裤腿拉起来吗？”

男生身上的伤我很眼熟，因为我没少在前男友身上看到，所以拿着药水替他消毒的时候我也没忍住就好奇地开口问道：

“你叫什么？”

“李东赫。”

“被谁打的？”

“……”

“放心，我不会说出去。”

“……二年级的。”李东赫振振有词道，“我可没输。”

我没忍住笑了出声，抬头看向李东赫的时候发现他的手正停在半空中无处安放，视线对上之后他迅速抓了抓自己的头发。

“很痛吗？”

李东赫却一言不发，只是盯着我看。

两三天后的我照常在学校图书馆自习，只不过离座几分钟去找了本书，回来之后就发现自己的桌上多了一罐咖啡。下意识四处张望的时候就看到李东赫坐在不远处冲我挥了挥手，从那之后我时不时就会在学校的各种地方遇到李东赫，而他似乎也安分了不少，身上再没出现过伤。虽然没多久之后我就毕业了，也以为会和这个不太熟的小学弟就这么保持着不尴不尬的前后辈关系。

直到某天我发现李东赫就在我公司对面的楼里实习，也不是没诧异过为什么李东赫年纪不大资历不深却能进大公司实习，随便打探了几句才知道他是个富二代的事实。

于是李东赫每次说要请客我都不会再拒绝了。

眼下李东赫和我家人聊得火热，反倒显得我像个外人。到了饭点他又被我妈拉去厨房择菜，我扒拉着厨房的门瞄了几眼，才知道李东赫原来还会做饭。

“爸妈刚才出去了，说要去超市买点东西。”

“是吗？早知道应该让我去的。”

“我也说了可以让我们去，不过他们说没事。”李东赫的袖口不知什么时候被细致地挽起，看着他切完菜轻车熟路地整理着料理台，我突然想起了什么。“爸妈怎么没嫌你年纪小，谎报年龄了？”

“没有。就是不小心说出了我爸的名字而已。”

“……”

不小心就怪了。

我这才想明白刚才我妈看我的眼神是怎么回事。

李东赫转过身看向我，“怎么了？”

“没什么，就是我妈从来没用过我女儿竟然这么有出息的眼神看过我。”我不着边际地跑起了火车，“要不是你人还在场，估计她就要跟我说赶紧把金龟婿给睡了，肥水不流外人田。”

听罢李东赫反手撑在了身后的料理台上，露出了玩味的笑。

“姐姐，没想到你不仅馋我这个人，还馋我的身子啊。”

“少来。”

我皱起眉回道，立刻收回了落在他手臂上的视线。

其实我并没有想到这过家家一般的晚饭倒也吃得有滋有味，无惊也无险……除了李东赫被拉着陪我爸喝了几杯酒。

我一言不发地看着李东赫举起被斟满的酒杯，想起他前些天夺走我酒杯和今天下午得意忘形的架势，其实一点也没想解救他。

直到和李东赫下楼离开自家的时候我才后悔起自己的短见。李东赫一坐进出租车里就倒头睡得不省人事，合着刚才红着脸装没事人的李东赫原来只是在硬撑。

……这么点就醉了，还是小孩啊。

我用手指顺了顺李东赫被风吹乱的头发心想道。

“到我家了，能起来吗？”

“……嗯。”

架着李东赫把人安置在沙发上之后我终觉大功告成，起身去给彼此倒了杯水。

“喝水吗？“

我把杯子递给李东赫，可他只是盯着我看，迟迟没有伸手接过。自觉无趣的我正要把杯子放到桌上，李东赫却突然俯身不由分说地把我压倒在沙发上。

水撒了一地。

李东赫小心翼翼地伸出手摸了摸我的头，我才恍惚意识到彼时无处安放的手原来是想要触碰却不敢触碰的喜欢。

“……胆小鬼。”

我的话音刚落就被李东赫扣住了后脑勺，他径直低下头贴近我的唇，舌尖灵活地撬开我的齿关。我下意识圈住他的脖颈，吻得难舍难分时低声说了三个字。

“去床上。”

李东赫舔了舔自己的嘴唇，下一秒就立刻起身把我抱了起来。

手机闹铃响起的时候我条件反射般往枕头下摸了摸，愣是没摸着自己手机，伸直了手臂想摸摸床铺，却摸到了旁边人的身体，惊得云里雾里的我立刻清醒了八九分。

而在睁开眼看清了李东赫安稳的睡颜之后我才冷静下来，按掉闹铃又躺回了柔软的床。我盯着李东赫的侧脸上的痣，视线逐渐向下落到了他的脖颈。

“姐姐这么喜欢我吗，还打算看多久？”

李东赫说着就睁开眼，侧过身伸手把我揽进自己怀里，让我瞬间没了退路。他的脑袋凑了过来，埋在我颈窝时不时在锁骨落下细密的亲吻，甚至夹杂了几下坏心眼的啃咬。

“等…你别闹……”

“我都等了这么久。”李东赫语气像是在撒娇，可是嘟嘟囔囔着就说起了荤话。“我昨天说的话可都是真心。那天走进医务室看到姐姐大脑就一片空白，满脑子都是姐姐看到我的伤口一脸心疼的样子。还想看你为我担心。甚至想过姐姐那么漂亮，哭起来也一定很好看，然后我就可以姐姐抱在怀里安慰。”

“可是姐姐却一直把我看做小孩，你的身边永远有其他人。”

“没想到……原来还有其他可以把姐姐弄哭的方法啊。”

我越听脸越红，“李东赫，你疯了吧。”

李东赫弯起了一边嘴角，丝毫没有露怯。

“嗯，喜欢姐姐喜欢得要疯了。”


End file.
